Made In Heaven
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: Formerly Race for a Cure. Umbrella isn't going to help, now her life rests in his hands. AU. Temp Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Okay! So this is Fic #2! ^.^

Kinda glad I got this out quick. So, this was inspired by Melissa and Ade in their breast cancer dance on 'So You Think You Can Dance.' So you can look that up if you're interested but you don't need to see it for the story.

I don't own Resident Evil or So You Think You Can Dance; they belong to Capcom and Dick Clark Productions, respectively. And since that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story or just read it . . . a review would be nice ._."]

Race for a Cure

Wesker smoothed his black suit and sighed deeply. Three more days Umbrella has taken him away from his family; Umbrella took up too much of his time, go here and there, do this and that. He refocused his attention on the sky blue eyes that locked to his. He looked from his beautiful wife to his child. She looked at his pale blue orbs and tried to convey that they would be okay when he was gone. He was overprotective of Claire and little Jason; he was resting in her arm with his sleeping head on her shoulder. Her red hair fell in front of her clashing sky blue eyes and she had a reassuring smile on her face, which was abruptly interrupted by a small coughing fit. Claire knew he'd worry even if it was only three days. He had hired a bodyguard to accompany her, even staying in the guest room for better safety measures. It seemed a bit extreme but he had every right to worry, especially with the insanely jealous co-workers.

In truth, he had every reason to worry. Powerful Umbrella employees were insanely jealous of how quickly he rose in the ranks. He smoothly rose to the top in a few years while some of his subordinates worked for countless years. At an extremely young age he had been recruited to the pharmaceutical monopoly, and with a few years he had become a top scientist. Most had spent ten to twenty years dedicating their time to it and their fruitless adventure would be at a near standstill. Of course they were still successful, sometimes even more so than Wesker, but they held a grudge against the brilliant man for his easy ways to the top. And because of his success many had their eyes out to hurt the ones he loved through 'accidents.' So several times he had come across an 'accident' or two only to disappoint the person who had set it up. A small scowl crossed his face at the memory, making his wife frown.

"I'll talk to you everyday. And if you ever need me, just call but I'll be back in three days," He told her again, more of a promise than an informational statement.

"I know," She paused knowing he wasn't convinced, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Darius is here, nothing will happen."

"I hope so," he kissed her forehead, "I just love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. It would tear me apart if anything happened to you, dear heart." He tussled Jason's blond hair and bent over his wife. His hand snaked around her waist and he closed the distance between them. Her free arm wrapped behind his neck trying to pull him closer but as usual he pulled away before she could try to deepen it and she was still left breathless as always. "Three days." He said once more before he turned and boarded the copter, putting on jet black sunglasses from his pocket. The blades of the vehicle whirred and spun as the roar of the vehicle broke through the silence that hung in the air, waking the boy that rested on her shoulder and making his cries add to the noise. Claire stroked her son's head and made soothing sounds as she left the helipad and followed Darius down the building and into the black limo parked outside for them. She strapped on her seat belt and held Jason closely in her lap for the few minutes that it took for them to get home. She kept rubbing his back and cooed to calm him from the abrupt wake up not to long ago. When he finally settled down they arrived at the house she shared with Wesker.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Claire sat up and looked at the clock; 2:30AM. Her throat was itchy and dry. She coughed, got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. With a glass of water in hand and a few sips wetting her throat and soothing it, she walked to Jason's room. He was sleeping soundly in his crib, his chest rising and falling it a steady rhythm. She reached down and brushed her fingers across the top of his head. His small hands rubbed his eyes and he yawned. She stroked his hair with a warm smile on her face. A smile she deemed contagious with the right people, one of them being her son. His crystal blue eyes opened seeing his smiling mother and he smiled brightly. He looked up at her with his brilliant blue orbs and giggled. She reached out her finger and poked his nose, which made him giggle even more. Sitting up he put his hands over his eyes then pulled them away quickly.

"Where's Mommy?" She mimicked the movements of her son, but kept her hands over her eyes longer and moved her head around as if she was searching for someone. She removed her hands from her eyes and gasped, "There she is!" Jason giggled and clapped his hands together, happily bouncing in the crib. He reached out his arms toward his mother and kicked out his feet. She picked him up and brought him to her bed, both of them sitting on the queen sized mattress. He crawled to Wesker's side of the bed and grabbed a pair of sunglasses, holding them in front of Claire.

"Daddy's not here right now, he's at work," Jason looked up at her with his big blue eyes as if he was saying 'I know.' She sighed, "Three days. Not that long," She smiled at her son. "You're so smart, just like your father," She poked his nose causing him to giggle. He crawled to her and put his hands over his eyes.

"Rah!!" He roared as he uncovered his eyes but Claire wasn't there. He looked around but she still was no where to be seen. He crawled around the bed and kept looking. Suddenly she popped up right in front of him, and roared herself. They burst into a fit of giggles as Claire started to tickle him. They played until Jason yawned. She silently carried him back to the crib. She kissed his forehead before laying him down and leaving. It was 3:28 and she was wide awake.

She quietly snuck to the bathroom, careful not to wake Jason or Darius, and started the shower. Claire stripped of her clothes and looked in the mirror. She looked at the small scar on the shoulder. It was from when she was in college and a girl, named Stacy, claimed that her boyfriend was cheating on her with Claire. So she threw the first punch and Claire of course blocked it and walked away. Then the girl took out a knife and cut Claire's shoulder. She did a spinning back kick and knocked out the Stacy in defense, but did the professor who walked down the hall as she threw the kick listen? Even with the bleeding wound on her shoulder? No, of course not. She chuckled at the memory. After getting pregnant with Wesker's child she stopped going to college, much to her brother's disapproval, moved from her apartment into his house he inherited, and became a stay-home-mom.

She never regretted it though. He had a job, a good income, a place to live, and best of all, they both loved each other. What more could a person ask for? She stepped on the flat ceramic tiles of the shower after testing the water. The hot water streamed down her body and fell to the cool tiles below it. She put her head back and let the soothing water relax and unwind her muscles. She hadn't taken a long hot shower in a while. Juggling Jason and the housework, she rarely had any down time from the needy infant and the constant chores that never seemed to be and stay done. Steam rose from the water and she started to lather citrus smelling soap over her body. Her hand moved over her chest and she felt a lump. She paused and ran her hand over it again. Yep, it was there, a small lump right on the top of her left breast. Odd, considering the doctor hadn't told her about any changes due to breast feeding. She coughed and continued soaping up her body. She rinsed the sweet smelling suds off her and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and changed into fresh pajamas, then went back to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Claire? Claire Redfield?" The nurse in the bleach white outfit asked into the waiting room. She looked around and spotted the redhead gathering her things along with a small infant.

"That would be me," Claire said to the woman in white scrubs, she smiled politely and led her down bright halls to a room. They passed several people and patients along the way, adults and children alike. Umbrella was the monopoly of pharmacy and medicine, so it was only natural that it would serve a variety of ages. The woman opened a door and sat Claire down. Asking the basic questions of address and the last time she was here while filling out the patient file.

"Dr. Isaac will be right with you."

"Thank you," She smiled at the nurse before she turned and left.

Like an anxious child Claire looked around the small room. There was a desk in the corner, a hospital bed that also served as an examination table, and the chair that she sat on. Several tubes of tongue depressors, cotton balls, and alcohol pads sat on the desk. Standards for any doctor's office. Her pocket buzzed. She pulled out the red phone from it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Good morning dear heart. How are you?"

"Hey Albert," She smiled. She loved hearing his sultry voice, it soothed her. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"All is well," He was cut off by the door opening.

"Hello, Miss Redfield," The doctor who was focused on the paperwork in his hands interrupted. "What seems to be the problem?" He finally looked up and noticed the phone in her hands next to her ear.

"Albert, I'll call you back later." She spoke to the receiver.

"Ok. Talk to you in a bit." She closed the phone and looked to the man who had walked into the room. He had black hair with strands of white and grey highlighting it. Rectangular frameless glasses rested on his nose and he had a thick black and white mustache below his nose. He had a white lab coat with the trademark insignia and a name tag below it. A stethoscope hung around his neck and his coat pocket was lined with pens and pencils. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Last night when I was showering I found a lump near the top of my breast," She pointed to the spot that she had found the bump. And I thought it was weird because nobody told me there would be any temporary changes during the time that I breast fed Jason. So I'm just kind of here to clarify that it's nothing," She paused when she saw the serious look cross his face. "Right?"

"I'm not sure about it being nothing. But to make sure I have to run a few tests after an examination." He wrote a few things on the folder in his hand and placed it on the table. He motioned for her to sit on the hospital bed. He took her pulse, listened to her take long, deep breaths, and took her blood pressure. The usual routine for every visit to doctors' office.

"I'm going to need to examine that lump." He said while writing more in the file.

She unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off to reveal a white tank top below it. He walked over to her and pushed down on where she pointed that she found it. He found it, traced it over with the pad of his thumb, and tried to push it in different directions. He shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"This may be a lot more serious than you originally thought. It's a good thing you came in today instead of in few months for your next check-up. We need to run a few tests to make sure it's not what I think it is." _What was so bad? Why isn't he telling me? _ "We need to take a Diagnostic mammogram, an Ultrasound, and a Biopsy. Luckily Umbrella has the specialist for the biopsy working in this very building with the labs below the ground. Come and follow me. I'll leave Nancy in here with Jason." The same nurse from before stepped into the room and sat in the chair next to the carrier that the infant was sleeping in.

Claire followed him through the maze of white hallways to a room that looked like it had x-ray machines in. He led her to a stand up x-ray machine and stepped behind a glass structure. He pressed several button on the computer and told Claire to stay still. Several minutes later he came out from behind it and led her to the room next door and had a nurse set up the ultrasound.

"Not good," He shook his head and typed instructions for the computer. He grabbed the printouts of the ultrasound and mammogram and led her back to original examination room. There was a man looking at her folder on the table. Blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and he had stubble of short hair for facial hair. He looked up when he saw them from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, The famous Mrs. Redfield-Wesker," _Ah crap, he's a bastard, can't trust him._ "You need a biopsy? Did Dr. Isaac tell you why?"

"Will, cut the crap," Isaac snapped.

"Will? As in William Birkin?" _Albert said if there was anyone at Umbrella to trust it was him. But why is he acting like the exact thing Albert told me to avoid?_

"So, Wesker did tell you about me. Well let's get down to business. Ok so," He walked to the desk opened a drawer and took out a small tubular looking plastic wrapped tool. He ripped it open to reveal a fine needle syringe. "I need to take a sample of the tissue in the lump." He approached her and swapped the spot with an alcohol pad. "And if it's clear there should be almost nothing to worry about," His face came closer to hers, "But," She barely noticed the small pinch as the needle pricked her skin, "If not, then we have something to worry about." He pulled the syringe back and looked at the red-clear-ish liquid floating about in the clear tube. _Ah, he was only distracting me from the syringe. Smart man. _He shook his head. "Uh-oh." He clicked his tongue, "This needs to go down for testing. We'll mail you the results in about two day's time." He turned to leave but turned and grabbed her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Claire." He kissed the back of it and left.

"Don't mind him." Isaac said after Birkin left the room.

"So," She faced him, "I'm feeling pretty left out. What are all these tests for?"

Isaac rubbed his temple and furrowed his brows. "Well, let me ask the questions first. So, we already know that you've been breast feeding Jason, a reason why you didn't notice the lump earlier. But is their any history in your family . . ."

"Of what?" She was getting impatient of not knowing.

"Is there anybody in the history of your family to have had," He paused, "Breast cancer?"

[A/N: Meh. I didn't like the way it came out when I typed/wrote the first draft, so I REwrote it. Haha, get it? . . . Bad joke I know. Reviews are appreciated, Constructive Criticism is accepted and Flames will be extinguished!]


	2. Chapter 2

Race for a Cure 2

[A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for the long time between updates! You can take turns hitting me if you want. Dx This month has been really busy for me but I know people don't like to hear excuses so going on,

I want to thank Ultimolu, CarrieChaos, and BlackWingsRainbowTips for reviewing ^.^

In response to reviews:

Ultimolu- Yes they are married and you'll just have to wait for Chris although he comes in soon xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'(

_Italics _are direct thoughts from a character, writing, or emphasized thoughts and words.

*~*~*~*~*~* indicates a change in view, time, or scenery.]

Race For A Cure

"Breast cancer?" Claire repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Look here," He turned, then placed the copies of the ultra-sound and mammogram sheets on a white metallic box hanging on the wall and flicked a switch. The lights in the room dimmed while the box beamed with a strong light. "This is your right breast," He pointed to a normal looking x-ray with many white lines that resembled lightning in the size and shape of a mound, "And this is the left," his hand moved to the right and pointed to a deformed part of the picture. It was the same shape as the other picture, except this had a lump with white spots and more 'lightning.' "And that brings me back to my previous question. Are there any cases of breast cancer in the history of your family?"

She hung her head and frowned. She didn't remember her mother saying anything about the cancer. Then she remembered waking up as a child and listening in on a conversation about the topic. She was peeking from the doorway. _Grandma was talking about it to someone. She was telling a story. What was it? . . . She was talking about the treatment. A five year __treatment plan__ that-_ She furrowed her brows and sighed, remembering the conversation and the words shared, _The treatment that _she_ had to go through._ She looked up at Dr. Isaac and answered his question. "My grandmother was diagnosed in her late thirty's after she gave birth to my mother, but that's it. She had treatment and survived though."

He rubbed his temple, "Even if she survived you still have an increased risk. It's not definite yet, but you should be prepared to contact family and friends." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, treatment should help if not get rid of it." He offered a small smile. She looked up at him and returned the smile halfheartedly. He escorted her and Jason through the maze of white halls and led them to the waiting room. Once there, they walked to the car that was waiting to take them home.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wesker walked out of the elevator mentally shaking his head. The business deal went smoothly, only one day, not even, a few hours perhaps, and the contract for Umbrella was signed on the first day. He walked down the hall with his business partners flanking his sides. He dismissed them rather curtly and turned to the glass doors leading outside. The chauffer opened the Umbrella funded limousine and waited patiently for Wesker to climb in, closing it after his head passed and he sat in the seat. He flipped open his phone and held the '1' key until Claire's picture popped onto the screen and it was dialing for her cell. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice chirped out.

"Good morning dear heart. How are you?"

"Hey Albert, I'm fine. How about you?" He could practically feel the smile behind those words. The smile that captured his heart, something that could brighten his day after a dozen failures, the one thing in the world he deemed perfect.

"All is well," He mulled over telling her that the business for Umbrella was done and that he could be leaving tonight and arriving the next morning. He opened his mouth to tell her when she cut him off.

"Albert, I'll call you back later."

"Ok. Talk to you in a bit." He closed his phone and sat in silence for a moment. She sounded rushed, as if she wanted to get off the phone quickly. Wesker silently wondered what Claire was doing at the moment. _Was she was shopping in the mall, or maybe tending to Jason?_ He knew he shouldn't worry but her tone of voice sent alarms ringing in his head. _Did something happen? No, I would have received a call from Darius. Is she hiding something from me? No, she's not like that. Then what?_ Wesker sighed and open his laptop. He typed an email to the higher-ups at Umbrella saying the deal was complete. He paused, then added a request that he got a flight home tonight since there was nothing else to be done and sent it. He only needed to wait a few minutes before a reply was sent.

He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Sitting down for hours can take its toll on a person, making limbs stiff. Wesker undid the top button of his shirt, loosened his tie, and leaned his head back closing his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers along the stiff gel that practically glued his hair into place. A small smile tugged at his lips remembering Claire's reaction to it one day. She knocked on it softly then joked with the thought of hitting him over the head with a brick to see if it was as hard as it felt. A chirping sound brought him out of his reverie. He groaned and looked down at the jet black and sleek laptop on the fold out table provided in the limousine and saw an email from Umbrella. A bigger smile fell onto his lips as he read the contents.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris opened the door to his suburban house and flicked the light switch. The lights lit one by one down the hall, illuminating the hall and letting hime see his way through the hallway. He walked by a glass bowl on a side table in his hallway and dropped his keys into it which resulted with an echoing _'clink'_. He quickly shuffled through the mail and put the junk on the tabletop. He'd go through that later when he had free time on his hands. His argument with his superiors, _'former superiors' _his mind interjected, before had left him quite tired and aggravated. He needed to sit down and relax. He walked into his kitchen, rummaging through his fridge for a snack and finally settled for a banana and a power bar. Chris settled on the couch and opened the only envelope that wasn't a bill or junk. He took out the paper and looked at the date, it was sent a yesterday.

_November 11__th__ 1996_

_Chris, _

_It's your old pal Barry, remember me? I'm fine, and Kathy and the kids are doing great and they say 'Hi'. Raccoon's even better than we thought it would be when we first checked out the Real Estate here, y'know can't trust those punks with their flashy suits and fronts. It's a great suburban place, nice and friendly. Doesn't your sister live in Raccoon? You should come join us here._

_I heard there's some tension with you and your superiors. What'd I tell you before? Just nod them to death and follow orders; you don't want to mess around with the big guys and their power. They could discharge you with a snap so be careful and watch that Redfield mouth of yours._

_-Barry_

Chris looked over the letter again and sighed. Claire did live in Raccoon, with her husband. He opposed their relationship and when she got pregnant he was ready to tear Wesker apart. That all change nine months later. When Jason was born, the looks on Claire and Wesker's faces were so loving. It changed his mind and now he fully supported his sister. He still wasn't too fond of the idea of her young pregnancy and her shotgun wedding to an older guy but he dealt with it. He wondered what she was doing now. She'd probably yell at him if she'd found out that he'd just been discharged from the Air Force. It seemed like Barry jinxed him, but he knew it would happen eventually. His passion for doing the right thing had always risked his life and began arguments with his superiors. He chuckled at the thought and started writing a reply. He finished then had the thought of writing to his sister, which he did in turn.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Grease, butter and syrup, well I can't complain. Those pancakes and sausages were yummy. Too bad it's a killer to wash dishes. Maybe I should try to convince Albert that investing in plastic ware would be a good idea. _Her familiar ring tone cut through the background noise that the television provided, the running water, and her thoughts. Wesker was calling her, she could tell by the song that played, Claire dried her hands on a dish towel and ran for the phone. After opening it, she fumbled it and it fell out of her hands.

"Good afternoon Dear Heart." Wesker's sultry voice greeted.

"Hello to you too, Albert."

"Was there a problem while the phone was ringing? You seemed to have a problem keeping a grip on it." She knew he was smirking with that damned twinkle in his pale blue eyes.

"Shut up, I was washing dishes. Y'know we should buy some plastic plates and utensils."

"Getting tired of washing the dishes Claire?"

"Yes . . . Hey, you try it sometime! It's not all peaches and daisies!"

"Claire, that's not how that saying goes." He said flatly

"I don't care. . . Well can we get them, Albert?"

"Ah say my name again, I love hearing it roll off those lips of yours. Say it." She knew he was smirking again.

"No! Make me," She playfully teased with a smile spreading across her face. She'd make him work for his pleasure, a trait he said that he hated, which made her use it all the more.

"No plastic plates then."

"No! Please?" She whined out.

"Only you could get away with that. Don't worry I'll get back at you later." He paused, "Good news, I'm heading home tonight."

"What happened? Did they refuse the deal?" Her words were laced with worry.

He chucked in response, "No, they couldn't resist my charms." She knew there was another smirk. "Just a few hour meeting and they approved and signed it on the spot. I should be home tomorrow morning at the latest."

"That's great news Albert!"

"I knew I could get you to say my name again." He paused for a beat, "I love you Claire. I'll see you in the morning, good night."

"I love you too," She deliberately didn't say his name this time. "Good night and fly safely." She closed the phone and her eyes. She smiled thinking how playful and childish he could be at times. Yet he could change to cold, unforgiving, and serious with a change of topic or subject.

*~*~*~*~*~*

William Birkin fiddled with the letter between his hands. The test results for Claire. He didn't read them himself and he didn't want to. Wesker was his friend and all but this was an awful invasion of privacy. No, He wouldn't betray Wesker's trust. He didn't want him to flip if the results we positive. He closed his eyes and imagined how he'd feel if Wesker knew if Annette had cancer or not but he didn't. He couldn't and he'd be hurt if it was him. He made up his mind and slipped a small note in the envelope before sealing it. Wesker and he had been working together since they were seventeen. He wasn't going to lose the trust he had with the man. Or his friendship.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris walked down the street with two letters in hand. Cars and people passed every so often but today the streets were quiet and peaceful, as if it'd granted his wish for an uneventful afternoon. The sun was starting its descend into the sky and tipped the horizon with a golden touch. He walked into the post office and went all the way down to the first window. There were no people that it was almost creepy. The blue hall was empty and devoid of life. Boxes for various sized packages lined the walls as advertisement. There were even decorated ones for Christmas, Halloween, Easter, and more. Chris was never really here much so he never noticed the elaborately designed packages. The prices for a designed one was about two dollars more than a regular box, who in their right mind would pay two dollars for something a sharpie could do?

The woman on the other side of the thick bullet-proof glass was young, fresh out of high-school by the looks of it, either using this as a temporary job to pay for college or just a dropout looking to make this a career. She wore the standard blue and white colors representing the company and had thin, black rimmed glasses. Several piercing decorate her face and ears. She popped her gum, which she was chewing rather noisily, to rudely get his attention. He fixed his idea that she was probably a dropout and placed the two letters on the ledge.

"Uhh, I'd like to get stamps to mail these two letters here." The girl sighed and turned, leaving the desk and walking to the back. Without a word she left Chris dumbfounded. He'd asked for stamps and the girl leaves. He was about to turn to leave when she came back carrying three stacks of paper. They were all cut into small squares and had many different designs on each one. "Any two are fine; I don't really care what they look like."

"You tell me now?" The girl snapped. She ripped off the first two stamps she laid her eyes on and slapped them down on the other side on the ledge. "83 cents, exact change, _please_." The way she emphasized _'please'_ meant _'only'_. Chris cursed himself mentally and rummaged his pockets for change. He came up with 35 cents and proceeded to curse himself further, which only served to the amusement of the snarky girl. He placed it down on the counter.

"Any chance I can get only one? And a cheap one too?" The girl laughed in response but rummaged through the stamps and placed one under the glass divider. It was a family of raccoons. He exchanged the 35 cents and took the stamp, walking away. He figured the letter to Barry was more important since he was asking him to hold the place for him and asking if there were any jobs available. The family of raccoons made it all the funnier. He wanted, no, he _needed_ a change of scenery, plus he lived across the street from one of his former superiors, which would just raise hell from its fiery depths and burn the neighborhood if he so much as breathed wrong. Also he'd be closer to Claire and he'd be able to see her more often. Chris licked the stamp and placed it on a letter, crumpling the other and tossing it into the trash bin. He deposited in the overnight delivery box and walked toward his apartment to start packing his belongings, thinking it would be better to surprise Claire himself instead of sending her a letter.

[A/N: Gwahh it's short x[ Well I guess you could say a lot happened? . . . Oh Wesker coming home early is important-ish. And I'm changing this, it originally was going to be a few chapters (which it may be, because I can always just post a sequel but it would flow better if it continued from here.) But I got an idea and well this original story will be longer than I expected and I'm adding in more things to the end.

I know Wesker is OOC but remember, this is before the mansion and he's in love and has a kid . . . err that should explain it. And he will remain OOC because of something that happens in the later chapters, so that's a bit of a warning, but you should understand better when I get up to that certain part.

Feedback is lovely from all unless it's a flame which sucks. Blehh, I'm not those mean people who say I'm only posting another chapter when I get blah amount of reviews. These will come out as I type them. Reviews are nice to all authors out there. It lets them know that people out there read and like their stories. So if you like the story, let me know! And if you don't like the story, still let me know! Give me tips to improve and ideas or requests, if you have any. There are so many things you can do in the what 10000 characters they give you to review? Thanks for reading and please hit the little button with the green lettering ^.^']


	3. Chapter 3

Made in Heaven 3

[A/N: Ok since I didn't post the second chapter till about a month after the first chapter, I wanted to send out this chapter ASAP as kind of an apology xD and Damn why didn't anyone tell me my grammar absolutely sucked last chapter? Sorry about that.

I want to thank Ultimolu, CarrieChaos, and Shadownip for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'(

Oh and I'm changing the title to Made in Heaven.

Italics are direct thoughts from a character, writing, or emphasized thoughts and words.

*~*~*~*~*~* indicates a change in view, time, or scenery.]

* * *

­­­

Made in Heaven

Claire groggily turned over in her bed and only accomplished getting herself further tangled in the covers. She groaned knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep with the aroma wafting through the air. A sweet caramel scent along with a bitter tinge to it. Coffee. Darius is up already? She glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 8. Yup, ah I should get up myself. Jason's probably hungry or will be soon at least. She got off the bed, trying not to fall with the light autumn blankets clinging to her, and fixed the covers. Her pajamas had also managed to turn in almost every direction, so she just walked into the bathroom taking a fresh pair of clothes with her.

Several minutes later Claire walked out of the shower dress in a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a blue denim jacket and went straight to the kitchen. No one was there. She looked to the coffee pot and saw that there was enough dark liquid for about two people. She was about to turn to find Darius when an arm curled around her waist and a soft hand covered her eyes. She gasped softly as hot breath blew against her ear.

"Guess who."

"Albert Wesker," She purred out. Warm, soft lips traveled from her ear down to her collarbone as he turned her around and backed her against the counter.

"Correct, my dear. Would you like to find out what your prize for answering correctly is?" He said into her neck.

"Please do share." He straightened out and pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. Her eyes fell on it and she looked up into his eyes. He placed the box in her hands and kissed her forehead. The soft, light box was an item that he always used when giving her a gift. Wesker silently walked to the coffee maker and poured the contents of the small glass pitcher into two ceramic mugs. She opened the small box to find a gold heart necklace. An angel in the middle of the heart stood on one leg while the other was bent and in the air. Her golden locks fell around and framed the flawless face, and she wore a short white dress hugged the angel's curves. The only odd part of the picture was that the angel was holding a bomb. Claire picked up the necklace and it had two jagged lines running through it that split the heart into three separate pieces. One each piece there was a different word. The left had 'Made' the right had 'In' and the third bottom piece had 'Heaven.' When she looked back to Wesker he was sitting at the table quietly sipping his coffee.

"It's beautiful." Claire whispered.

"There is a piece for each of us." He took off the left and bottom pieces. He clasped one around his own neck and dropped it behind his shirt. The other part was placed back in the black box and it was closed. Wesker took the chain from her hands and unclasped the golden links. His hands went behind her neck and he let go of the necklace only to cup his hands around her jaw. He brought his lips down on hers. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and went on her tip toes and kissed him back. His hands slowly dropped from her jaw to her waist, which he held firmly, his thumbs idly tracing circles on her pelvis.

He slowly ran his tongue along her top lip and in response Claire slightly opened her lips to let the battle for dominance move to her mouth. His tongue darted in and met hers, struggling for control. She ran her fingers through his golden strands of hair and gently tugged knowing just what pushed his certain buttons. He groaned in response and started running his hands up and down her back, pulling her closer if possible. She nibbled on his bottom lip when she felt something pressing against her stomach.

He groaned again and pushed her against the counter hoisting her up on the marble. Wesker started trailing kisses down her jaw line to her collarbone. He stopped there to suck and leave a red mark for all to see that she belong to someone. He smirked slightly as he thought about her friends teasing her over a hickey at the nape of her neck. They'd probably say she was going to be put on the naughty list; he inwardly chuckled at the thought. He moved back to her lips and moved his lips against hers roughly while he pushed her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. His caressing fingers were back a second later. Claire felt his hands moving under her shirt and start to pull it up.

She pulled her head away from his slightly and his lips started placing kisses down her neck again. Her hands slid down his chest to his arms. Her arms tried to weakly push his hands away from her toned stomach.

"D-Darius-" Claire started to protest.

"Is already home." He cut in before lifting the black shirt above her head. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her against his growing hardness. Her legs wrapped around him tightly. She moaned softly as he ground his hips against her. Their mouths reunited and again fought. Her fingers sloppily undid his shirt buttons and he dropped it to the floor. He ran his fingers down her breastbone and stopped at her jeans, starting to undo the buttons. His other hand went under her bra and grabbed her right breast, his thumb massaging the mound.

She froze and stiffened. A shrill cry broke the heated couple in the kitchen. The cry repeated over and over. Wesker slumped his head into Claire's shoulder and groaned. His hands retreated and he softly kissed her lips. He quickly walked towards Jason's room muttering something close to 'mood-killer.' Claire sat frozen on the counter, her hands in her lap and her eyes wide. Thank goodness Wesker didn't see the expression on her face. He defiantly would have asked her why she looked like a deer in headlights.

What would have happened if he felt it? He's a scientist like Birkin, so he would know what that is, right? But nothing is certain yet, so if he asks, then I can say I went to the doctor already. But would he be mad at me for not telling him? Claire put her shirt back on and fixed her jeans before walking to Jason's room to join her husband.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jill Valentine wiped the sweat off her brow and lifted the heavy box once again. She slowly walked forward, careful not to bump into something and knock it over. The box was high and wide cutting off her vision of her surroundings. The fact that she wasn't used to the layout and was moving in today didn't help at all. Carefully avoiding a table she placed the box in the spare room. She'd have to figure out what she was going to do with the room because she refused to have an empty room. A thought of renting it out crossed her mind a few times. It could help out if they split the bills and the cost of new furniture.

She walked over to a walk and brushed her fingers along the wall. This place needed a bit of touching up too. The paint was chipped and some chunks of plaster were missing. No wonder it was cheap to get. She shook her head and her finger brushed over something sticking out of the wall. Upon closer inspection she found that it was a screw. Or was it a nail? She couldn't tell the difference. Hopefully her roommate would be more fluent in the language of, umm, fixing things?

Sighing she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. A stove, a sink with a countertop, and a fridge. She looked through various cabinets and found nothing. The fridge was barren and there were no pots to be found anywhere. Another sigh. Looks like she'd need that roommate. She shuffled through one of the boxes before lifting out the sign she'd previously taken down a few minutes ago and a sharpie. Jill wrote the word 'Room' above the two words 'For Rent' and went to go place it back outside on the wooden post.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Redfield, my man. . . You're an idiot."

"I know, I know. Hey, uh, do you know of any places I could get over there?" Chris scratched the back of his head before taking a sip of the cold beer in his hands.

Barry looked through the venation blinds in his living room to the house across the street. A woman with a baggy sweater, capris, and high-top sneakers walked out of the house grabbing another box on the lawn. "Well there was one across the street but some broad came this morning and took it. Sorry man, I could have told the guy to hold it for ya, but I didn't think someone was planning to move here."

"It's ok Barry. Look, don't worry about it. I'll just look around another area. It's fine, really." Chris tried to reassure his old friend but it was a no-go.

"Look, you're coming over to Raccoon. I have a spare room that we can fix up f-"

"No, Barry, I'm not going to intrude like that."

"Chris. Trust me you won't be intruding. You'd be a guest. Oh wait, hold on a second." He refocused on the woman across the street. She was putting a sign back on the wooden post. He squinted. _R-Roa-Room E-Far-For Rent. _She moved her short brown hair behind her ear and went to grab another box, obviously struggling with the weight of it. "Never mind about the place not being open. There's a room for rent. I'll go get the information for you."

"Really? Thanks Barry. I owe you one."

"No problem." Barry placed the phone back in its cradle. He walked outside the house and across the street to the new neighbor. She was still struggling to lift the heavy box. Barry cleared his throat after suppressing his laughter. She turned and faced him.

"Need some help?"

"I could use a bit. Damned movers left the boxes on the lawn and now little weak ol' me has got to do this all by myself." She chuckled. Barry walked over and lifted the box easily. The weight no strain for his well built muscles. He could bench-press 340 pounds without trouble. She grabbed a much smaller box and led him through the house to an empty room in the back. They both rested the boxes on the floor.

"Is this it?" Barry asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The room? The one for rent."

"Oh, yeah. Figured I could use some help around here." She pointed to the wall and Barry snorted after taking a closer look. The wall looked horrible. "C'mere. Follow me." She led him to the kitchen and opened the cabinets and refrigerator. "Look at that. Absolutely nothing. Not even any dust."

They walked back outside into the fresh air. "I'm Jill. Jill Valentine." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it firmly before replying. "Barry Burton. I live across the street." He pointed his thumb behind, gesturing to the house.

"So why'd you ask about the spare room?" She questioned casually.

"My friend needs a place to stay. He wants to move to Raccoon. He wants a fresh start."

"Hmm, same here. Just quit my job," She paused and looked back at the house, "Although don't think it was a good choice now."

"That's gotta suck."

"Tell me about it." Jill sighed, "Well here's my information. Relay that to your friend and tell him to call an hour before he comes. And thanks." She smiled and picked up the last box before going into the house. Barry turned to and got to the curb before looking back. No doubt Chris would be interested in more than just the room.

* * *

[A/N: xD while I was writing the make out scene in the kitchen the Ding Dong Song by Gunther started playing. And if you don't know that song that is, then go and find it or you can look up Albert Wesker's Ding Ding Dong on Youtube. xD


End file.
